Time Talk Universe
by Armymax6
Summary: this is a story were you can ask questions of any of the guest star's from books. each month will have a new guest. even thought it only say's crossover for Percy Jackson and maximum ride I will be doing many many more books. I am the host and the first guest so that you can learn alittle about me.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello people of the multiverse. I am your announcer Max and this is the Time Talk Universe. Me and my Higher peeps decided to make a radio station that can talk to people thru time and talk to people through parallel universes. You see every book story decision created a parallel universe. The only universe that does not have the ability to be broken into, Is the one that seems most boring. I am the first person to ever have been able to contact people in that dimension. I have done so with my other version of me. he is the one that is typing this all to you over the internet.

"Now that you know who I am let's bring in our first guest. Sitting next to the kid that is bringing this to his own universe. I am sure that some people would like to learn a little about you.

"Well I live on the east coast now but before I lived in a little country called gorgia. I've been to thirteen countries and speak russian. My dad was deployed to Iraq when I was five and I haven't had a good relationship since."

"Now I am really bad at asking questions so I am going to let the audience ask some. so if you have a question for The guest just click review and ask your question."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello and welcome back to time talk universe. our last guest got sick so we are bringing in our next week guest early. Son of posiden and the slayer of Korans Percy Jackson!"

"Hey I'ts nice to be on the show. I heard that you had some questions for me."

"Yes we did . some of our viewer's were curios how you didn't discover your power's until you were twelve. because you must have noticed them when you took a shower."

"I get asked this a lot. when a demigod terns thirteen there godly side of them starts to wake up. For me I was more introduced to it. Some demigods have to experience it the hard way. but I was just lucky."

"OK. some one else asked where is the statue of Gabe and Dose it still smell really bad."

"It is in a art museum some were in California and I made sure that it was in the back of the museum were people would be less likely to see it."

"We have one last question from our viewers."

"OK shoot"

"A small boy from Minisoata that has read your books asked what you plan to do after the giant's war?"

"Well I either plan on making sure Annabeth live's throgh the apacolyps or I'll become a marine biologyst because water and the animals in them are the only thing's I ever whant to learn about. Than I hope to get a job some wear and... I don't know. live a good life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guy's and girls that I haven't updated in a wile. I have just been so busy with school and family and all that jazz.**

**hope you like it**

**sorry for typos and oocness**

"Hello and we are back. time talk univers has gotten some remodeling so we haven't been able to make a normal broadcasting. so that's why to day we have a very special guest. Thomas Edison!"

"Thank you it is great to be here."

"So thomas how is your little town of munies holding up against a world of cranks."

"Well the cranks haven't found us yet but I think that at some point they will. I'm just happy that wicked is gone for good, no more test's or monster's. I'm done being a mouse in their never ending maze."

"Well we all hope for the best. How are all of you doing without modern tech to help you?"

"We have been slow at first but were picking up speed. we recently found out that were in a no winter zone which means that it's too hot for there to be snow, and that means that we can get good crops all year round. What ever can be a source of food we have found and are using to the best of our extenet."

"We even started up a mine to gather metal and other stuff for tools. The valley must have been a national park or something because it is completely untouched by mankind, well not any more. We've been able to make do with it but we are going to need to expand eventually and when that happens we're going to need to find a way to mass produce."


End file.
